destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Gods
The title of "Greater God", often accompanied by the title "Tok" (Literally "Saint", or "Saintly"), is a great honor; a point of power that some mortals, and nearly all Demigods and Lesser Gods strive for. While the feat can be achieved without it, on Zeterra, to earn the title, you must be given the title by the pantheon. This is typically comprised by a trial, and those who attend debate and vote either for or against the motion. In this vote, each attendee's vote counts as a whole vote. This is not the case with titles of higher importance. However, to even quality for this trial, there is a consensus that one must reach the milestone of 100 trillion Mana. Being given the title, however, does not absolve the individual of any crimes they may have committed; they can be tried and punished for said crimes, such as in the case of Skril' Ashura. Tok-Harral The strongest Greater God is Tok-Harral, the God of Doom. Harral is consistently considered a troublemaker, as well as Yzaar-Dramae's muscle. Added to his resume would be his unparallelled investigation skills. His own tracking skills and intelligence make him a nightmare for wrongdoers, and given he has a large force of loyal followers, not much escapes his shiver-inducing gaze. Harral is, undoubtedly, a master of close-range combat. While unwieldy for most, he finds using his two Godswords, simultaneously, quite trivial. This, along with his fearful mastery of Darkness, Shadow, Fire, Portal and Nova Magic make him a candidate for Yzaar-Dramae's strongest enforcer. In addition to those Magics, he's also quite well versed with Soul and Curse Magic, as well as decent knowledge of Slayer Magic. To augment his combat skills, he also dons his specially-crafted armor. Dubbed the "Armor of Watching Eyes", he can detect even minute changes in his enemy's status, which allows him to predict attacks, giving him an extra second or two to react. His biology is quite odd, even for a God. Firstly, he's a mutt; comprised of Spiritkin, Nightkin, and Demon. While not an Oculus, the internal struggle between his Spiritkin and Nightkin aspects is unusually quiet. When he gets bored, or he needs to investigate undercover, will often walk among mortals disguised as a middle-aged Spiritkin with orange eyes. However, at night, he's not above using his elemental form; a cloud of black dust that can condense and disperse at will. Harral is also in a relationship with Mora Glacios, with whom he has four adopted daughters: Saruah, Elrinlyn, Kazranae, and Lavinia. His followers typically consist of career soldiers and warriors of many stripes, as well as many Demons. Tok-Zephyz The second Greater God on the list is Tok-Zephyz, the God of Life. According to most of the other Gods of the pantheon, she's considered fairly disagreeable, due to her past actions. However, this is usually due to her rash nature. Her job, early in her time in the pantheon, was to populate the Realm of Zeterra with lesser life forms, in order to make it less desolate. While she succeeded in this endeavor, she's caused plenty of trouble in her time. Because of this, she is deemed a Creator-Type God. Magic-wise, Zephyz is highly proficient with Life and Healing Magic, as well as Air, Water, Earth, a bit of Fire, Flesh, Darkness, and Soul. However, she is, by no means, a combat-oriented God. In her past, she has associated with Skril'Astriloth; at one point actually making a pact with one of Astriloth's Generals, namely Apollyon. However, after Astriloth's defeat and banishment at the hands of Tok-Harral, Astriloth was forced to cede control of Zephyz' body and mind back to her. In a strange twist, she later altered her biology to be a mixture of Spiritkin and Skril' Demon, allowing her to retain the ability to use the God Spell known as the "Skril Scream". Zephyz is currently in a relationship with Yzaar-Dramae, whom which she worries about, constantly, and whom she can't spend a great deal of time with, due to how busy he is. Zephyz is typically followed by the same people as Dramae, although, she's also typically followed by Dyrads, druids and Elves. Tok-Medasz The third of the Greater Gods is Tok-Medasz, the God of Matter. Medasz has been an instrumental member of the pantheon since the beginning, firstly helping to crafted the landscape of the Realm, and secondly, being a high-trusted advisor to Yzaar-Dramae. Before being reduced to his current state, his Soul contained in a crystal pendant that Tok-Zephyz wears, he spent much of his time tending to the God Forge, carrying out repairs to the Golden Palace, and also being the head chef of the pantheon. Medasz has always been agreeable, level-headed. While he's mostly quite kind, he can be firm, or even forceful, when he absolutely needs to. While being a Creator-Type God, he can handle himself in combat quite well. He, obviously, can't hold a candle to Tok-Harral, but, his mastery of Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Metal, Curse, Soul, Lightning, Light and Darkness leaves little to be desired. Despite his skill, he's relatively tame, being involved in very few conflicts. And, as such, not many people can bring themselves to hate, or even dislike him. In fact, he's the reason most of the Gods have the luxury of powerful armaments, most of which were crafted by him, sometimes with the help of his followers, many of which are craftsmen and architects. He's mostly followed, as stated, by craftsmen and architects, and is revered by the Dwarves and often shares many followers with Yzaar-Dramae, and sometimes even Tok-Zephyz. Tok-Reyial The fourth of the Greater Gods is Tok-Reyial, the God of Magnitude. Reyial is a strange addition to the pantheon, as his role isn't well defined. Some consider him to be an Enforcer-Type, while others think he's an Arbiter. Yzaar-Dramae has yet to comment on this discussion. Regarding Dramae, Reyial and Dramae are very close, which is why some assume him to be an Arbiter. However, his word is no higher than the likes of Zephyz, Medasz, or even Harral. Interestingly, Reyial is older, by far than the aforementioned trio, as well as Dramae, by a few millennia. Along with this, considering his overall Mana count, he's surprisingly powerful, even compared to the likes of Harral, or even Dramae. While he doesn't command mastery over close-range combat like Harral, whose fighting style is designed to overwhelm his opponents, Reyial combines demoralizing the opponent, and using extremely high-damaging, singular attacks to down his foes, once distracted. Reyial is the only Greater God of the pantheon to have achieved Ascendant status in Soul Magic. However, what this means, exactly, is still somewhat of a mystery. Many believe this is why he accidentally creates foul weather near him. Disregarding this speculation, he has stated that he prefers to remain asleep, so as to not cause said foul weather. Along with his absurd skill in Soul Magic, he's, at least, dabbled in all other types of common Magic. After mastering Soul Magic, he began his studies in Willpower Magic, which is just as intense as it sounds. This is why he's capable of feats like shattering magical defenses with little effort. His mastery of Soul Magic, also, allows him to uphold his title. He can amplify the strength of others, quite easily, and often does, when he's present at the sight of a battle. Along with his close relationship with Dramae, he's also very fond of Rhahamiir, the Ancient of Wisdom, and Zephyz. When not asleep, and not on assignment, he spends his time socializing with Rhahamiir, and reading in the Golden Palace Library. Skril' Ashura The fifth Greater God is Skril' Ashura, the God of Souls and Demons. Also known as the Devourer for his addiction to devouring Souls, was promoted to Greater God after a trial, but first has to serve 20 years of imprisonment in the pits of the Underworld. Ashura's strength lies in his ability to destroy magical defenses, break wards, dispell seals, create Godswords, and intense mind control. Without those, he's still a deadly opponent, having eight arms, each capable of simultaneously doing different actions. His head can also deploy two extra spectral hands, allowing for even more domination. He only has average intelligence for a Greater God, but knows more about Souls than any other. He's very hostile when he speaks with mortals who do not follow him as their leader, but otherwise can act with kindness and respect. Just being near him makes mortal Souls grow distant from their host, eventually leading to their removal. Ashura also has six eyes, and each can cast a spell of some kind. His colors are Black, Red, Light Gray and Light Blue. Category:Gods Category:God Info